Renegades
by dazzleme787
Summary: Yrs of dealing death 4 maria, hav left bella a bit rough round the edges. Yrs of depression after his wife's death hav left Peter softer, and yet harder, than he was b4. when both set out to find themselves will the find each other? OOC BxP AU/AV
1. Renegades, Rebels and Rogues

**Dazzle: Ok i started a new story, no i havent forgotten Finding You. **

**Bella: She should have the next chapter up by tomorrow.**

**Dazzle: Thanks B, Anyway i just have to say this is what happens when you leave a stressed out me alone in a hospital lobby with nothing to do. I found the gift shop and bought a new note book and pen and now I got a new story! Anyway why don't you do the disclaimer bella.**

**Bella: Stephine owns all Twilight stuff, Dazzle just own what the plot Bunnies give her!**

* * *

**Renegades, Rebels and Rogues**

_They'll take any wrong direction  
"Cause it's in their blood to know  
That all roads lead to another road  
For Renegades, rebels and rogues_

Prolog part I BPoV-

296 years and yes I am still bitter about Fuckward leaving me to get his jollies off with that slut Tanya. More so than that, he took my whole family away from me and left me defenseless with a psycho bitch red head after me. If it wasn't for my best friend at the time I would never have survived as long as I did.

Jacob Black, it seems, is a direct descendent of the first Chief of the Quileute's and the tribe is in fact descended form wolves. It turns out that those closest to the original bloodline have a gene that gets activated when there are vampires around. It allows them to phase into giant wolves with the mission to protect their humans around them and to kill their vampire enemies.

They all loved and protected me until Jake imprinted, then his bitch of an imprint told him to "let the crazy bitch get her". Wolves cannot deny their soul mates, so he cut me loose and made everyone else as well. Though in the end it wasn't Victoria who got me; no, some over egotistical, short, southern, bitch snatched me on the way home form the Rez the night I got cut loose.

Maria told me she was looking for her "Major", but figured since she didn't find him here that I would make up for it. She thought I would make a good disposable soldier, turned out I was more powerful than she anticipated. Hell if I wanted I could probably over throw the "dreaded" Volturi if I wanted. After man failed attempts to escape, while I was still young and naïve, I buckled down and resigned my self to this military life style.

I rose quickly after that, becoming her one and only General, her direct second in command. It helped that she lost her sisters in a few battles and we became "friends", or so she thought. I was actually bidding my time till I decided to bail out.

"Ma'am?" I heard my lieutenant call as he entered my tent. I turned to look him over with a smirk. "The Mistress will see you now." He relayed and I dismissed him with a nod. 296 years of fighting and killing, now I was done. The egotistical oompa-loompa couldn't stop me now!

I quickly and quietly made my way to my "Commanders" cabin, going over everything in detail in my head. I would follow my plan to the letter and I would get the fuck outta here. I took in the newborns training on the field as I crossed behind them, they won't last one battle.

"Come in my sweet." Maria said as I knocked on her door. I swiftly entered and shut the door behind me. "What can I do for you General?"

"Ya can say goodbye an' wish me luck." I said in my acquired southern drawl as I leaned back against the door one legged braced on it incase had to spring forward. "I'm done Maria, retirin'. I ain't gonna kill you, so don' give me no reason too. I'm just gonna take Garrett and we are gonna walk right on outta here."

"You-you can't leave! I made you, made all of you! I', in command here, you can't just up and leave!" she yelled angry!

"I can and I am and ya can't stop me girly. Besides, I made Garrett" I said my accent thick as ever as I tried to restrain form hurting the woman, who as evil as she was, really wasn't all that scary when you know her. That don't mean I like her, no, but I was serious when I said I didn't wanna kill anymore. I turned and strolled out to see Garret leaning against the railing with his own smirk in place. He tipped his Stetson and fell into step behind me, rucksack on his shoulder.

"You'll be Back Izzy! When you're ready, I'll be right here!" she yelled out of her door way as we swung by my tent and I picked up my own rucksack that Garret packed for me while I dealt with the evil oompa-loompa. we looked at each other for a moment before throwing an arm over each others shoulder and strolled right out of camp and headed for a new life. I had everything I owned on my back and my best friend on my arm; I knew we'd be ok…

* * *

**Dazzle: well what do you think? the next part will be up in about an hour or two, i have class in a couple min. If anyone was concerned as to why i was in the hospital lobby in the first place here is a brief reason.**

My 11 year old cousin,Lauren, has Muscular distrophy and she went in for a small surgery and was only supposed to be there two days. now, due to major complications, five weeks later she is in a coma and things are getting worse. Prayers are appreciated AND I WOULD BE GREATFUL FOR THEM!  
there is nothing i can do but sit and wait for news on my girl, so i will be writting and reading alot, but with everything going on i cannot gaurentee timely posts right now so please be patient and thank you for reading my stories~

**Bella: Please review!**


	2. Sissy's Song

**Dazzle: i told you after i got out of class the next chap would be up so here it is!**

**Peter:good i was getting bored waiting around**

**Dazzle: then why don't you do the disclaimer!**

**Peter: Awesome, i will! Stephine owns all things Twilight, Dazzle just own what the plot Bunnies grant her!**

* * *

**Sissy's Song**

_She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels  
By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees  
And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting  
And I know she's smiling saying  
Don't worry 'bout me_

PpOv-

"Sissy's been gone for over fifty years Peter, it's time to live again." My brother said. He was right and I knew it, but even after 56 years I couldn't forgive myself for letting her die. My world, my only love, my Charlotte was thrown into the flames of death as she jumped in front of me while we were fighting a pair of rouges in on our territory. They didn't survive the rage that filled me, but after I destroyed them I felt nothing.

Jasper Whitlock, my brother through both lives, my savior, and best friend was trying like always to convince me to up and move in with them. He wanted me to become a veggie-vamp like he and the rest of our family. I had absolutely no desire to take up their animal diet though, I happily feed on the scum of the Earth and like to think I make a slight difference disposing of them.

"No Jazz, I don't want to ruin your happiness with my depressed self. I think I'll just go abroad for a while." I said thinking about the need I had been feeling to roam for a while. All this sitting at our old home was driving me slowly insane with memories.

"are you sure baby bro?" he asked concerned.

"Positive, I just think I need to get out of this place where everything reminds me that she's gone and not coming back!" I said with a sigh

" You know, I think Sissy would probably tell you to go. Get out of here and find a way to really live again." He said throwing an arm around me. It made me laugh to think that even now he still called my late wife Sissy. She and him got along well, I mean it was thanks to him that we both escaped Maria's clutches in the nick of time. She always told me she couldn't ask for a better "big brother-in-law".

"You know I miss her too Peter, I miss her something fierce." He said with a hitch in his voice that I have to thank his wife for.

Before Alice Brandon came along, he had been an empty shell of a man. He tried to live and love like Charlotte and I, but he was still too deep in his past. Alice brought him out of it and put the spark of life back into my big brother and I am eternally grateful. I agreed with my Wife, I couldn't ask for a better big brother.

"Jazz, you think you could take care of getting rid of this place? When I settle down again I want a fresh start…" I trialed off suddenly thinking of heading south as soon as I left here.

"Yea Pete, no worries." He said patting my back. I grabbed the rucksack I had packed a few days ago when I resolved to follow my gut and go abroad.

"Ok then, I'm gonna go before I change my mind." I said with a chuckle and he burst out laughing as we walked to the door and out to my ford F150.

"Take care baby brother, and call Alice every once in a while or I'll never hear the end of it. She loves you too you know." He said shutting my door as I fired up my Beast and assured yhim I would. I was outta here and headed to New Orleans before I chickened out. Big Easy here I come…..

* * *

Peter: well, i hope you liked it! i'm out of here! *leaves*

Dazzle: don't mind him he's anticy, anyway heres part 2 to the prolog. hope you like it and PLEASE review!


	3. Down at the Twist and Shout

**Dazzle: i told you after i got out of class the next chap would be up so here it is!**

**Peter:good i was getting bored waiting around**

**Dazzle: then why don't you do the disclaimer!**

**Peter: Awesome, i will! Stephine owns all things Twilight, Dazzle just own what the plot Bunnies grant her!**

* * *

**Down At The Twist And Shout**

_Saturday night and the moon is out  
I wanna head on over to the Twist and Shout  
Find a two-step partner and a Cajun beat  
When it lifts me up I'm gonna find my feet  
Out in the middle of a big dance floor  
When I hear that fiddle wanna beg for more  
Gonna dance to a band from a-Lou'sian' tonight_

PpOv-

With the way I drive it only took me a couple hours to drive from my home to the hotel I was staying in on Bourbon Street. I checked in and freshened up before heading to the Hoodoo Lounge, a vampire hang out, for a couple drinks. This isn't the first time I have thanked god that vampires can still get drunk!

It was peaceful walking down the street with the stars over my head and the smell of the Mississippi wafting over me. For the first time in a long time I was enjoying myself, I promised myself on the way here I wouldn't dwell in the past, I owed it to myself and Charlotte to move on and be happy.

"What'll ya have?" the bartender asked as I walked up to the bar.

"Whisky Sour and a pack of Marlboros" I said thanking god again for small favors. He sat down my drink, ash tray, and my pack of smokes and matches in front of me and moved on to the next patron. I took the time to look around, they were playing a mix of country and rock and it sounded good. There were all sorts of people and vampires in the room, a real diverse place.

"Yo Bobby! Whisky Sour and a pack of Marlboros!" I heard the most beautiful voice call out four stools down, it rang out like church bells on Sunday morning. My eyes followed the bar keep down to southern belle the voice belonged to.

Her mahogany hair was braided down to the middle of her back and had side swept bangs peaking out from under her black cowboy hat that crowned her. She was long and lean leaning against the counter with muscles and curves in all the right places. Her skinny jeans clung to her long legs like a second skin and were tucked into a pair o dark brown cowboy boots. Her purple flannels shirt was tucked into her jeans and hung open showing of her black tank top and perfect looking breasts.

I'm not empathy like my brother, but years of being around him and practice make it easy to read peoples faces. She wore a smug grin and her gleaming red eyes held a hint of sadness overlaid with the mischief that almost poured out of her. I must have been starring too long because her eyes suddenly locked with mine.

She gracefully pushes away from the bar and looked me up and down before walking my way. I could see her hips effortlessly swaying to the natural rhythm of her walk.

"Mind if I join ya Cowboy?" she drawled out looking at my own cowboy hat.

"Not at all darlin'," I said letting my natural accent seep into my voice. I reached up to pull off my hat like the good southern gentleman my momma raised me to be, but she laid her hand on mine stopping me.

"You can leave your hat on Cowboy, ain't no ladies here." She said with a wink. "Isabella Marie, but call me Bella. Ya got a name other than Cowboy?" she reached out her hand to shake mine.

"Peter Whitlock, pleasure to meet ya Miss Bella," I said taking her hand and kissing it. This isn't like me, five minuets with her and I feel like I'm turning into some pussy whipped fool. I'm drawn to her and can't figure out why, though I didn't miss the hiss at the sound of my name.

"Jasper's Peter?" she questions through clenched teeth. Now I'm worried as to how she knows my brother and why it would piss her off. I can see the pain flashing in her eyes before it's replaced with a blank look.

"Yes ma'am, he's my brother all the way around." I said calmly rubbing my fingers over the back of the hand I had yet to let go. She seemed to relax a bit at my touch, sending my Petey senses into over drive. Everything told me that as much as I had loved Charlotte, this beautiful belle was my true soul mate. I had know it from the minuet I heard her church bell voice call out the familiar order.

"I never thought this would happen to someone like me, much less to Jazz's brother." I heard mutter almost too softly as she looked down at our hands. "You feel it too huh?" she asked meekly without raising her face. I knew she was feeling a bit lost, this was making her feel out of her element. I could see the hardness she normally possessed hiding behind her now confused and hopeful expression. I shifted out hands to intertwine our fingers and used my free hand to raise her face to meet my eyes.

"Honey, I don' know you from Eve, but I sure as hell am feelin' it too." I said firmly as I held her eyes and leaned into kiss her. Boy did she kiss me back too! Her free hand cupped my cheek as mine wrapped round her neck holding her too me. We pulled away slowly both our breath speeding up as we looking into the eyes of each other.

"Darlin' would you do this cowboy the honor of dancin' with me?" I asked softly as 'Down at the Twist and Shout' by Mary Chapin Carpenter came on. She grinned that mischievous smile I saw earlier and lead me out to the dance floor.

* * *

BPoV-

I looked over as Bobby sat my drink and smokes down and laid eyes on the sexiest man I had ever seen, and I been a round a while. He was looking at me and I could feel him looking me over, so I took the time to check him out as well.

He was wearing a cowboy hat that almost matched mine, a little of his short blond hair could be seen underneath. He wore a fitted tee along with loose jeans that showed his most of his muscles and gave hints at others. Boy did he look like he was made for me! His red eyes were gleaming with a tucked away sadness but were full of hope and. Dare I say, love?

My eyes met his and I pushed myself away from the bar, tucking my smokes in my pocket and grabbing my drink I made my way over to him. I could tell he felt the energy between us and my feet moved like they had a mind of their own as they brought me right up to him.

"Mind if I join you Cowboy" I asked looking at his hat again.

"Not at all darlin'" he drawled out making my insides melt all the more. He reached to remove his hat, but I stopped him laying my hand on his arm.

"You can leave your hat on Cowboy, ain't no ladies here." I said grinning as I thought of the four reasons cowboys remove their hats. One is to pray, two is when they sit to eat, three is when around a 'lady', and four was to make love. Personally I was thinking about number four.

"Isabella Marie, but call me Bella. Ya got a name other than Cowboy?" I said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Peter Whitlock, pleasure to meet ya Miss Bella," he said taking my hand and kissing it. I felt the heat of his lips spread through me as I realized what he said his name was.

"Jasper's Peter?" I asked through clenched teeth. What are the damn odds that I find the love of my life and its part of Fuckward's extended family? I try to keep my expression blank as I work it out in my head.

"Yes ma'am, he's my brother all the way around." He said calmly rubbing his fingers over the back of my hand he had yet to let go of. I relaxed at his touch and couldn't believe that after all these years it finally happened, I fell head over tits for a man I just met and he was related to a former friend I hoped to avoid.

"I never thought this would happen to someone like me, much less to Jazz's brother." Thought to myself, realizing too late I said it out loud as I stared down at our hands. "You feel it too huh?" I asked meekly.

This was freaking me out a bit to be sure! I wasn't like this; I wasn't all romantic and mushy and shit! In fact I was the love 'em and leave 'em type, though I hadn't been with anyone since I ditched Maria. I was the most feared woman around, the General Izzy Marie, Satan in a skirt herself. Her I was too afraid to look this man in the eyes because I didn't want him to see me cry if he said no.

"Honey, I don' know you from Eve, but I sure as hell am feelin' it too." he said firmly as he held my eyes and leaned into kiss me. I couldn't help kissing him back; as my free hand cupped his cheek I felt his wrap round my neck holding me to him. I don't know how long we were kissing, but when I pulled away we were both breathing heavy and looking into the eyes of the other.

"Darlin' would you do this cowboy the honor of dancin' with me?" he asked me softly as 'Down at the Twist and Shout' by Mary Chapin Carpenter came on. I couldn't help the grin that crossed my face as I thought about that kiss and about this song. I was a fun song and I did love to dance. I grabbed his hand and lead him out to the dance floor. Let's see if this cowboy can move…..

* * *

Dazzle: see what happens when it rains in california...i get another chapter posted!

Bella: Hmmm maybe it should rain more often!

Peter: i agree, lets go see if we can find someone to make it rain more

Bella: race you! *they run off*

Dazzle: ok then... well tell me what you think! please review!


	4. God Bless The Broken Road

**Dazzle: the next chap is up! so here it is!**

**Dazzle: Stephine owns all things Twilight, I just own what the plot Bunnies grant me!**

* * *

**God blessed the broken road**

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
__Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

BpOv

By closing time we had danced and talked the night away, telling each other a bit about our pasts and our favorite things. He walked me to my truck as we left and I felt a familiar ache rise in my chest, I didn't want him to go. The very thought felt similar to Fuckward leaving me.

"Do ya want ta come back ta my place? We can talk an' hang out some more." I said on the off chance that he might feel the same way I did.

"I would love that, in fact I was thinking of inviting you to my hotel as well" he laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief as we climbed into my Ford and headed for my apartment on Decanter.

He opened the door for me as soon as I had the truck off and helped me down, my fingers tingling as he didn't release my hand and we strolled up the stairs. I lived on the top floor cause I wanted a balcony with a view.

"So how do you know my brother?" he asked as we settled ourselves on opposite ends of the couch facing each other. Wow this boy gets right down to business!

"It's a _long _story," I said suddenly finding my lap interesting. Before I realized it he shifted me so my back was laying against his chest. I could feel the steady rhythm of his breathing as he gently rubbed my arms and I relaxed into him. God I have turned into such a chick! I mean all he had to was put his arms around me and I swear I melt.

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, I just don' use my last name ta avoid confrontation wit certain peoples." I said carefully and he stiffened like I had when I heard his name earlier tonight.

"_You're_ Edward's Bella?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"No! I ain't _Fuckward's Bella_" I sneered venomously and made a move to get up; I don't like sitting still when I am upset. He just wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." He said softly in my ear. I started to tell him about my past; about how Edward left me shattered in the forest, how Jacob cut me loose. I told him about Maria, how and why I was turned and fought with her until about ten years ago when I walked out of her camp because I was fed up.

"You fought with Maria?" he growled out and suddenly I felt like I wasn't laying on the man of my dreams anymore but a pissed off vampire. I did the only thing I could think of, I bolted to my room locking the door behind me.

"I knew it was too good…" I huffed as I fell back on to my bed. And listened to him pace. How the hell could one night with one guy turn me in to such a..a…girl? I mean I been a cold hearted bad ass for so damn long and suddenly I feel like my old self.

"What do you want ass munch?" I heard him answer his phone on the first ring.

"Pete? What's wrong bro?" a familiar voice said on the other end. Got to love vampire hearing!

"At the moment, everything. Jasper I found my mate, my true love, in the no retired General Izzy Marie. I sorta also just found that part out and flipped out on her and now I think she thinks I'm mad and hate her." He rambled. Damn, he really does care about me already. I got up and walked over to the door

"Calm down Captain!" Jasper said sternly and I froze, Captain?

"Yes Sir Major," Peter said sarcastically, if it wasn't already still my heart would have stopped. No way in hell could this be connected, I knew jasper was a civil war major...

"So let me get this straight, you mated with Maria's Bitch General who, apparently is now retired and you flipped out on her when you found out. I got that right so far?" Jasper asked, wow that hurt! Did I really come off that bad while I was with her? Am I really still that bad? I mean I know I was a bitch and still am, but really?

"Call her that one more time and brother or not I'll rip off your dick and hand it to Alice!" Peter said as I opened the door my mouth agape in shock.

* * *

PpOv-

I held her as she told me about her past, wanting nothing more than to kick Edwards's ass and slap my brother into next century! When she got to the part about _her_ being the Bitch General everyone near the south is afraid of, I lost it. My hatred for the evil bitch, and Edward, grew tenfold.

"You fought with Maria for 296 years?" I growled angry. I was literally seeing red as I thought how she could have been killed and I never would have found her. I felt her weight lift off of me and her bedroom door close hard. Shit! She probably thought I was mad at her or something! God I can be such an ass, this girl has me tripping and falling all over myself.

"I knew it was too good…" I heard her huff and it sounded like she threw herself

on the bed. I roared in anger before I could stop myself, I was pissed! At Edward, at Jasper, at Maria, but mostly at myself for reacting so harshly and hurting her the same night I finally found her. I started pacing, trying to calm myself and ignore the fact I knew my phone was about to ring with the one person I don't want to talk to at the moment.

"What do you want ass munch?" I answered roughly on the first ring.

"Pete? What's wrong bro?" Jasper said concerned.

"At the moment, everything. Jasper I found my mate, my true love, in the now retired General Izzy Marie. I sorta also just found that part out and flipped out on her and now I think she thinks I'm mad and hate her." I rambled out.

"Calm down Captain!" he said sternly and I caught my breath.

"Yes Sir Major," I said sarcastically.

"so let me get this straight, you mated with Maria's Bitch General who, apparently is now retired and you flipped out on her when you found out. I got that right so far?" he asked and I growled into the phone. Not only did he just insult my girl, he doesn't even know who he's talking about!

"Call her that one more time and brother or not I'll rip off your dick and hand it to Alice!" I replied through clenched teeth. I heard her door open before he had a chance to respond. "Call you back." I told him hanging up and looking her over, she was staring me down in pure shock.

"_Jasper_ is Maria's M-Ma-Major?" she stuttered out, "He's the 'God of War'?"

I nodded and saw her eyes glaze over as if she was making the connections from what she knew to what she found out. Suddenly her eyes turned sad and fiery with emotion.

"Well shit fuck howdy! I ain't never gonna from this shit." She said breathlessly and sat straight down cross legged propping her head up on her hands.

"What do you mean?" I said stepping over to her and sitting in front of her.

"When ya said he was yo brotha' I knew I couldn' avoid 'em forever anymore. I figured 'ventually I'm gonna have ta face 'em, an I figured I'd deal with that when the time comes." She drawled out slowly looking up at me with heartbreak shinning from her eyes. "I just didn' think it would be anytime soon, now I find out he's the son of a bitch Maria was looking for when she found me… I used ta hate the guy, but I can't hate Jazz. He's my big brother."

I pulled her into my lap right there on the floor wrapping her in my arms. I felt her sigh as she laid her head on me and I rubbed her back soothingly. She has got to be the strongest woman I have ever met.

"I just found you Petey, I don't wanna lose this giddy feeling you give me when ou hold me…I don't want to share you" she said slowly and softly. I knew what she meant. There was no way I want to give this up when I just got it.

"We Don't have to go ot do anything my Yankee Bell." I said with a chuckle. She laughed like I hope she would and smacked my arm playfully before snuggling into my chest. I have always hated anyone but my mother calling me Petey, but falling from her lips it just sounded right.

* * *

Dazzle: this is the product of too much coffe and a boring class. i sat down at the computer and you get another chapter!

Bella: Hmmm i'm keeping you on the coffee!

Peter:i think i should go amke a pot now...

Bella: good idea! well tell Dazzle what you think! please review!


	5. Lets Make Love

Dazzle: Well my lovely readers, i told you i would have a chappie up by today and here it is!

Bella: Hmmm this is a yummy one too huh?

Dazzle: SHHHHH! your gonna ruin it!

Peter: Dazzle owns nothing, now i must take Bella away!

Dazzle: hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Lets Make Love**

_Let's make love  
All night long  
Until our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love_

BpOv-

I have gone soft, there is no getting around it. The moment I matched eyes with Peter Whitlock the icy case I built around my heart began to melt. After spilling my guts to a man I just met, he spilled his.

"I lost the only woman I ever thought I loved to a pair of rouge vampires on our land about fifty years ago. Now I'm sitting in the living room of the most beautiful and lethal woman I have ever laid eyes on. I'm sorry darlin' for the way I reacted earlier, I have never meant to hurt or scare you." he said after telling me about his life before and after both wars. I could see out of the window that the sun was beginning to rise. Its a funny feeling to realize I have spent the entire night in Peter's arms leaning against the couch just talking. That thought made me squirm a little, and not in a good way.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked knowing something was wrong.

"I'm just not used ta feelin' this...vulnerable. I haven' felt anythin' but pain, rage, and hatred for so long. If I'm honest, I'm worried that you'll disappear." I told him softly. He spun me around in his arms and rested his forehead on mine staring into my eyes.

"I understand my Bella. I felt the same way for so long, then I heard your voice. I'm not the mushy or romantic type. I'm rude, crude, and perverted, basically an all 'round asshole. With you though...you make me feel like the southern gentleman my momma raised me to be." he said. "We're vampires, we love fast and hard when we find our soul mates. I don't know how you feel, but I'm so in love with you and I have only just found you." he captured my lips and I was lost in the feel of his lips on mine. I thought his scent of whiskey and leather was intoxicating, but the taste of him had me feeling more drunk than I have ever felt in all my years.

My hands roamed over his chest as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his own hands drift up the back of my shirt and ran up and down my spine causing me to shiver. His tongue traced my lips, begging for an entrance I had not thoughts of denying. The feel of his soft lips and rough hands were almost too much to take, he was rough and sensual all at the same time as our tongues battled for dominance that neither one was willing to submit to.

My hands found their way under his shirt and I traced the tips of my fingers over his rough skin. I could feel the scars that covered his body, it made him all the more beautiful to me. I felt him stiffen and pull away as I traced their outlines. He looked away from me, fear and shame running through him.

"Petey look at me." I tried but he shook his head. I put my hand under his chin and turned his face to me as I dropped my illusion that I held around myself revealing my own scars. Peter's eyes grew wide as he took me in, scars and all. He reached out and traced the one I had on my face, the one that started from the corner of my left eye and went to my jaw. What made this one unique...it wasn't a bite.

"Marie figured out that if ya mix venom with steel ya can make effective weapons for vampires. I got that after ma first year was up an' I was on the run. I knew what happened ta newborn's after they first year an' I wasn' 'bout ta let her kill me. She decided I was too valuable after all, I got this as a punishment." I said looking away. That wasn't my proudest moment, but it still wasn't the worst.

"You are beautiful Isabella," he said caressing my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"You are too," I said with a smirk and removed his shirt before he could protest. He moaned as my fingers ghosted slowly down the contours of his perfect chest. The look he gave me made my insides warm as he started up at me with deep black, lust and love filled eyes. In the blink of an eye we were no longer leaning against the couch, but on my bed as he hovered over me.

" I want you, I want you to be mine Isabella Marie." he whispered in my ear before nibbling on the sensitive flesh. "Be my Lover..." kissing the scar on my cheek, "My best friend..." kissing my jaw, " My Mate!" he hissed out as he attacked my neck. I couldn't stop the delicious moan that escaped me as he nibbled the delicate flesh down to my collar bone. My hands were roaming over all of him as I breathed out a heavy "God Yes!"

I flipped us over while was temporally distracted with kissing me so I could straddle him. His accompanying growl set a tingle straight to my the growing heat between my legs. I sat up and pulled off my shirt and bra, exposing the countless scars to him. His hands reached out and caressed my skin, the feel of his finger tips causing me to shiver. He pulled me down into a heated kiss as his hands slid up to cup my breasts.

This time it was him who flipped us, so he could rid himself of his shirt before his descended back on to me leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses from my neck to my breasts. He took my left nipple in his mouth as his hand worked the other and I arched into him moaning without care before running his tongue across my chest to lavish the other with the same attention. Slowly he started trailing his kisses down my belly to my still clothed waist and removed my jeans. He locked eyes with me as he slid my black lace panties off with his teeth before tossing them somewhere in the room.

"Peter Please..." I begged so lost in this lusty haze I could feel my core throbbing.

"Patience my Yankee Belle." he said as he rubbed his nose against my inner thigh up to my core. "You smell divine my warrior goddess" he said before licking up my slit making my hips buck. He laid an arm across me to hold me still as he sucked my sensitive clit into his mouth and slowly pushed a finger inside me.

"Oh Holy Shit!" I called as he added a second finger, curling them to hit that sweet spot that sent me toppling over the edge into orgasmic bliss. He worked me as rode out the waves of euphoria, lapping up my juices.

When my mind cleared enough to form a full thought I flipped us over not so gently and removed his remaining clothes. His eyes never leaving mine as I kissed down his chest to his now free erection. I kept my eyes on his handsome face as I licked him from base to tip, causing him to throw his head back as a rough moan escaped him. I quickly took as much of him as I could in my mouth, using my hand to work what I couldn't fit. Yes my man is defiantly a Texan!

I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock, making sure to lick that little slit right on the tip. This time it was him who bucked into me. I licked and sucked until he was writhing beneath me.

"B-Be-Bella..st-stop." he stuttered out as he pulled me off him I didn't have a chance to complain before he had me beneath him and was crashing his lips to mine.

"I need you Petey..." I moaned out as I broke away from his lips.

" Your wish, My command." he said softly to me as he plunged into me in one stroke. I gasped at the feeling of completeness that washed over me as he filled me. He started a slowly, smooth rhythm as our hips met each other in perfect time. My nails dug into his back and he hissed at the combination of pleasure and pain. I could feel the familiar coiling as my release approached.

"Oh Peter...so Close" I breathed out.

"Me too...cum with me my Warrior Queen" he panted out as his lips found my neck nipping gently. That was the push I needed and I came hard.

"Oh Peter!" I called out as i fell. I muffled my next scream as he continued to pump into me drawing it out for both of us, by sinking my teeth into his collarbone. That pushed him over and he came with my name on his lips. I was still trying to catch my breath as he gently rolled us over and held me tightly to his chest.

"Bella..th-that was...amazing!" he finally breathed out when he could speak again and I giggled. Wait? I giggled? Oh good lord what has this man done to me!

I looked up at him as I propped myself up on his chest and found him looking at me. The sight of my mark on his shoulder made me grin wickedly knowing that everyone would now know that this man was mine. I reached up and traced it, making him shiver and I felt his cock stiffen against my thigh.

"Ready for another round already?" I smirked deviously.

"You know it, and this time you will be the one with the mark at the end." he said as he pulled me up to his lips.

* * *

Dazzle: Hope you all enjoyed it! i been dying to get this one up! Please...Press the little button at the bottom that says REVIEW!


	6. Firecracker

**Dazzel: I know it's been a long while since i updated and i know i always say i'll update soon, but im taking 6 classes this semester and between that and making time for the love of my life...i've been a little busy! forgive me please!**

****Disclaimer: i own nothing but what the plot bunnies bestow upon me!

* * *

**Firecracker**

_When I look in her eyes_

_It ain't no surprise_

_Sparks start a flyin' like the 4th of July_

_She gets me so hot, my heart starts a popin'_

_When we get to kissin' there ain't no stoppin'_

_When it comes to love, she ain't no slacker_

_My little darlin' is a Firecracker_

POV-

Wow...to say the past five month has been amazing is an understatement. My lil' darlin' is a hell cat! We spent a week in her apartment, only leaving once to collect my things from the hotel and move them into hers. A week of straight lovin' and just getting to know one another. Right now I'm relaxing with a book on the couch while she attends to some business at the bar, which I know know she owns!

Over the past month I've met her extended family and been welcomed with great acceptance. We have yet to go see my family or let them come visit. I have been staving off my brother and everyone since we both decided we didn't want to go down that road just yet. As it turns out, Casius Volturi himself has staked his claim on my Yankee Bell's heart as her father. Yea, that meeting was a bit uncomfortable at first. Of the three brothers it's Casius that everyone needs to worry about the most. He is brutal and ruthless, especially when it comes to protecting people he loves. The typical "don't hurt my little girl" was ten time more scarier than it would have been had it been anyone else. I also met the two people closest to Bella, Victoria and Garret.

Yep, my Bella has made friends with the once vengeful red head, as she describes her. They met by chance once while Bella was still in the employment of Maria and became quick friends after Victoria found out all that happened to her. Garrett it turns out was Bella's second in command, like Jasper got me out, she got him out when she left.

Suddenly, I'm brought from my quiet musings and forgotten book by the slamming of the door. I turn with a smile to greet my love, but it quickly falls when I see the state of her. I get up to go to her and she holds her hand up, our simple signal between us that we need a moment to compose ourselves. Her normally bright eyes hold a sadness I have never seen, and a fire I never wanted to. Some thing happened, I don't know what, I just know it was bad. Really bad from the looks of it.

"Vick-Vicky is gone" she said through clenched teeth as she tried to control her breathing. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT MIDGIT JEZEBELL! YOU HEAR THAT MARIA? YOUR GONING TO DIE BITCH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. At that I jumped up from my spot and ran to her, she tried to put her hand up but I knocked it out of the way and pulled her to me. She was so upset she collapsed as soon as I had her in my arms. Carefully I lowered us both to the ground and pulled her into my lap.

"Shh Bella, I'm here. I've got you." I whispered trying to calm her down. It took about ten minuets before I felt her still and stop sobbing. Then just as suddenly as she fell into my arms she jerked herself out of them. She abruptly stood and the pure blankness of her face alarmed me. She showed no emotion in her features, yet her eyes were almost dancing with visible flames. She spun on her heel and marched in to our room slamming, and from the click I heard, locking it. I could here mumbling that was even too low for me to make out and slamming of drawers. A locked door is would not keep me out, but I have enough respect for my mate not to go in after her.

I think all her sadness has been replaced by pure, undiluted rage. Victoria and her were like two peas in a pod and she even had her own room here for when she was in town. The two of them were as close to sisters as I think me and Jasper are as brothers. And from the sound of it Maria killed her.

"She wants her precious General, I'll give her the General she neva saw comin'. She wants her captain, she's got get threw me! He's mine! My Captain! My lover! My mate! She wants her Major, well the bitch has got another thin' comin'. She so much as shows her face in his general vicinity I'll rip her head of an' shit down her neck!" Bella's voice got louder and her southern accent seeped in thicker the more pissed she got. From her ramblings it looks as if Maria has been tipped off to the fact that all three of her most prized soldiers are in one general "family".

"Be-" I started to call out but was met by the explosion of the bedroom door off it's hinges. I swear if I didn't know any better I would have thought I was dreaming. She was wearing tight camouflage Capris, a skin tight black wife beater, knee high combat boots and had a ruck sack over one shoulder and another in her other hand. She had a combat knife slung low in a hip holster, and dog tags around her neck. She was all my fantasies played out in one woman. She must have caught me staring cause she threw me a little grin before tossing the extra ruck sack at me.

"Come on Captain, time to pay the family a visit. If the bitch wants us, she can come for us all together, and die by the hands of her creations." she said flatly. If this is what she looks like pissed off, I would not want to be the one she's aiming at.

"Yes ma'am." I said and walked to her. She took my hand and we vanished. We popped up in the Cullen's back yard in Fork's.

"I've been keepin' tabs so I could avoid 'em..." she said as an evil glint crossed her eyes. She was up to something that's for sure. "Let's have some fun...play along Captain." she said closing her eyes for a minuet. Shaking her head as she reopened them the shit eating grin on her face made me tingle. She grabbed my arm roughly around my bicep and walked forward a moment before stopping.

"Jasper! There's a woman out in the yard, she has Peter!" Alice's voice rang out. I caught on quickly to her game and suppressed my smile. Less than half a second passed before Jasper shot through the back door and vaulted the railing of their porch landing in a defensive crouch.

"Who are you? Why do you have my brother?" Jasper said as the family came out in full defense. I could see Emmett form the corner of my eye trying to sneak around the back and surround us. From the way her grip changed, see saw it too.

"Emmett that would not be in your best interest. I'm extremely pissed off, I don' wanna be with in a million miles of you ass hats, an yet here I stand." she growled and let me go with a little push. I could tell where her eyes landed by the slight hiss she expelled. Edward was standing there with Tanya on his arm and a ring on his hand. "Captain, stay here."

"Yes ma'ma" I responded timely.

"So Eddy, found your self a mate? Oh an she's a vampire?" she spat out. I knew she wasn't jealous, just pissed off.

"How do you know me?" he all but shouted.

"Oh I know all of you, I know all about each and everyone of you." she said.

"Pete, come over here bro." Jasper said quickly.

"Why Major Whitlock, I would think you would know an order when you hear one. I told him to stay." she said flatly, all emotion seems to have been drained out of my beautiful woman. This worries me, not only have I seen this before I have experienced it - she's gone from playing a bit to full General mode.

"And who are you to give orders? G.I. Jane?" Rose asked in her normal demeaning tone.

"Civilians should not speak unless addressed Rosalie Hale. I thought the major would have given you a few lessons on protocol." General Izzy said.

"Why you little..." she started and Jasper threw a hand out and stopped her.

"So, Military huh? I bet Pete's mate is gonna be mighty pissed you took her man." Jasper said looking between the two of us.

"An why would that be? She's just a barmaid...most of the time." Izzy said.

"Really? I heard she was the most viscous woman around."

"Hmmm, My reputation precedes me then. I would watch your tone when addressin' your superiors Major" Izzy said.

"Who would that be?" he said.

"General Izzy Maire, and if you want to live I would drop the holy-er than thou bullshit. Though I am surprised you don't recognize me, and here I thought Vampires had total recall." she said harsher than ever.

"I've never met you!" he said.

"I guess you've taken a snap at ever' human that Edward brought home then." she said turning and walking back to me. She pulled me in to a fiery kiss, Edward must have realized just who she was then and charged since the next thing I knew I was behind her ans he was being held off the ground by the throat.

"What? Pissed off I'm still alive?" she said bringing him face to face with her, "So was I!" With that she threw him back to the line his family had drawn.

"Well he gets it, the fuckwad." she said leaning against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"He's a shit for brains, but over all a pretty nice dude." I shrugged earning a growl.

"Really Captain. I thought afta what he did ta your mate he would first on your hit list." she said.

"Well she's just a barkeep remember. It doesn't matter." I said going along with her. When anyone has given into their Dominate side, they tend to forget they are both persons. Though I could feel her slowly coming back from it.

"Yea, but she has her uses." she shrugged.

"Bella?" Alice said slowly.

"Normally I wouldn' dignify that remark with an answer. Seein' as your her once family, yea she's here, though if you call her that you'll die. At the moment however she is preoccupied." General shrugged standing back up. "Now that everyone knows whats going on, Jasper we have a situation and I need the Major."

"Well he's a little preoccupied himself." Jasper said. He looked like he was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Major Jasper Whitlock is needed for a briefing on the upcoming battle, either produce him or suffer fightin' alone."

"And who would we be fighting?" Rose sneered.

"Rose shut up!" Alice hissed. Well it looks like at least one of them knows how to handle this.

"Thank ya Alice, an' to answer ya question, a maniacal, egotistical, psychotic, midget named Maria. Also know as the creator of the two most deadly vampires on earth, one Major Whitlock an' one General Marie." she said standing in perfect posture, Her hands resting behind her back in an at-ease pose.

"Oh Bella..." Esme sobbed.

"Now Major once ya give ya family a run down on protocol, we need to talk." she said and spun on her heels and walked over to me. "You an' I should go for a walk while they talk."

* * *

**Dazzel: Thank you for reading, please review! **


	7. all apologies

So here's the deal, I hate authors notes as much as the next reader, but I felt you should all know whats going on and why there have been no updates coming. I also know no one wants to hear the long details so here's the short version. Me and my fiance eded, thing happed in m family that drove me to move 700 miles away. I got a new job and mostly work nights plus I now live on a farm...to top it off my comp crashed and I lost all my stories...now I have to start all over. Bare with me...im so sorry but it will be a while longer before I am able to get anything up.


End file.
